Untitled
by AndDancingWithTheDevil
Summary: In which Nick tries to comfort his boyfriend, Jeff.


I don't own Glee or these characters, if I did, Niff would most certainly be canon. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Nick leant against the doorway as he watched his boyfriend dance his frustration out, he knew that it calmed him, and always found it mesmerizing how he just knew what to do. He moved flawlessly in the centre of their choir room. He spun numerous times, making Nick question how he did it without getting incredibly dizzy.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked him, startling him, and then turning off the Adele music that was calmly playing in the background.

"I talked to Blaine, he said you stormed out of class, and I know you, you've only ever done that once, that was when we had out first fight," he grimaced at that memory, Jeff had accused him of cheating and that caused a very heated argument between the two. "I do remember that that caused us to say I love you to each other." The blonde stayed still, fiddling with the headphones in front of him.

"Leave it." Nick almost didn't catch the words they were so quiet. He shuffled over towards him, accepting that Jeff wasn't going to interact with him, he bent down to the docking station, smiling at the fact he had borrowed his iPod, then going onto the play list labelled '36' . He stilled after pressing play, guaranteed to make his boyfriend smile.

Hakuna Matata

What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata

Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata

Nick saw the small smile that took its place on Jeff's face and broke out into a grin, only to be replaced with a frown as Jeff pulled out the iPod, setting it aside, and then continuing to refuse to talk to him. "I said leave me alone."

I'm just trying to help Jeff," he told him, concern filling his eyes.

"Maybe I don't want your help," Jeff retorted, his hands slamming against the table, making Nick wince at the sound. "Just leave me alone."

"Never," he sighed, whatever was wrong with him was serious; he was going to find out what had happened even if it hurt him.

"Okay then, seeing as though you're just going to stand there until I tell you, I may as well just tell you," pausing, he sighed and dropped his head before continuing, "my Dad yelled at me again; actually this time he did a lot more than yell." He turned towards his boyfriend and pulled down the dark green top he was wearing, just enough to show him a bruise that was slowly forming on his collar bone. "I swear my breathing makes him want to hit me."

"Jeff, he's just an ignorant bastard, just like most people in this cruel world, and a lot of people are going to hate us, and the only thing we can do is choose to be affected by it, or choose to ignore them. They're just jealous, they're never, ever going to have what we have, and if you think you should let one man, albeit he is your father, but a pathetic one at that, affect your life, your dreams, and your relationships then you need to sort out your priorities."

"Easy for you to say when you have the accepting family," he retorted.

"Just because my family accepts me, it doesn't mean my life will be better or worse than yours, just because my life is good now, it won t always be that way. You know it hasn't always been." Jeff grimaced at Nick s response; he'd been attacked and beaten so badly he'd gone to hospital on numerous occasions now.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You shouldn't have be, it's not your fault, but don't let your Dad get you to push me away, if you want me to go, I'll go," Nick told him honestly, Jeff stayed silent. "I'll go, text me when you re ready to talk to me." He whipped around and proceeded to leave the room, only stopping at the sharp tug on his wrist. He swiveled round to be greeted by Jeff's lips crashing down on his, his tongue parting his lips expertly, exploring Nick's mouth, even though they had done this a thousand times, it still felt new and astonishing. Jeff's hands quickly made their way up to his hair, gently pulling at Nick's dark locks of hair, Nick releasing a moan at the feeling, further groaning at the loss of connection.

"Wow," Jeff breathed out, smiling shyly, still not used to being so forward. "I'm sorry, you're right, I shouldn't let him affect me so much."

"It's alright," Nick smiled, catching his breath, "like I said, it's not your fault. I love you." He leant up for another kiss which Jeff gladly returned. Once they parted Jeff grinned for the first time that day.

"I love you too."


End file.
